Dark Savior
by ShelbyBells
Summary: What if Bella was born when Edward was rebelling against Carlisle? Could she still love a murderer? One-shot, maybe turn into something more.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight except copies of the books which were written by Stephenie Meyer. This plot is the only thing that is mine. All the characters belong to Stephenie *tear* Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"Alright folks, it's time for you all to start heading home." You could hear a chorus of "Awwww" throughout the room. I, personally, was happy that this party was over. I was never one for social events. I tended to do things by myself. I was never fully comfortable with people. But tonight was my 18th birthday, so I decided to do something special.

As I stepped outside, I was greeted with a frigid chill. I put my shrug on over my light dress. The street lamps were all out. Ugh I hate walking home in the dark.I took a deep breath and started to walk. It was only a few blocks, I could do it. I had a frightening dream when I was a little girl. So ever since then I'm terrified of the dark.

Every little noise put me on edge. You know that feeling that you're being watched or followed? Well I could feel it in full force. I had goosebumps all up my arm, and I knew it wasn't from the chill. I kept looking over my shoulder or a place where I could stay the night. I could feel someone's breath on me and my blood froze in my veins.

"Hello gorgeous."

**Edward's POV**

I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were dead black. I hadn't hunted in over a month, and I was dangerous, very dangerous. Right now I was at a gas station in the little town of Bremen, Georgia. I usually hunt in large cities, there's less suspicion. But I couldn't make it all the way to Atlanta. So here would have to do.

I closed my eyes and tried to listen to the thoughts of the town. I needed a scum that nobody would miss. It was pretty late at night so there had to be someone creeping around. That was my last thought before I heard it:

"_Hello gorgeous_."

**Bella's POV**

I turned around real fast and was face-to-face with a scary looking man. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath stank of beer. His clothes were wrinkled and his face hadn't been shaved in a few weeks. He had a creepy smirk on his face that made me want to hide.

"W-what do you want?" I hated the way my voice quivered.

"Well darlin' I'm sure you know exactly, " he looked me up and down, " what I want." My heart was going overtime. My eyes scanned the streets, anyone or anything to help me get away. There was nothing. Everyone was probably already home tucked away in their beds.

He started to advance, causing me to back away. Right as I was going to make a run for it, my back hit something hard and cold. I was trapped.

His lips were at my ear as he said, "Well now the fun can begin." Before he could do or say anything else, I heard a menacing growl that stopped my heart.

Behind this creepy man stood a God. You might think that I'm joking, but I'm dead serious. He had black, dangerous eyes. He was lean and muscled with tousled bronze hair. He made my heart stop and my knees turn to jelly.

"Why don't you step away from her and the real fun can begin," he said with a smirk. His voice was as smooth as honey and as rough as gravel. The creepy man just laughed.

"Sure thing," he turned to me, "Don't worry, I'll be done with him real fast and we can pick up where we left off." I wanted to run, really I did. But I couldn't. _He_ was looking at me. I knew he was dangerous, obviously, but I couldn't look away. It was like I was a bird locked in the eyes of a snake. He gave a soft, reassuring smile. With one swift move, too quick for my eyes to catch, the creepy man was dead. My savior was on him, drinking his blood. That's when I knew the real danger had come.

**Edward's POV**

I had meant just to knock him out and finish him off later. I didn't want to scare the girl even more; she looked terrified. Her doe-like, brown eyes showed depth like none I have ever seen before. When I thought of what this man was going to do to her, I hit the man with a little too much force. His head cracked on the street. Before I could even make a run for it, his blood was spilling everywhere. Edward Cullen was gone and the monster inside me surfaced. His blood felt so good running down my parched throat. I drained his entire body in a matterof seconds. That's when I remembered the girl.

My head snapped up to meet her eyes. I've never seen somebody so afraid, and trust me, I've seen a lot of scared people. I just exposed my kind, everything that I am. I would have to kill her too now. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I just couldn't kill something so innocent and pure.

I got up slowly. "Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you," I said in a soft, reserved voice. She wasn't running or screaming yet, so that was a good thing. She opened her mouth and then closed it. I tried to tap into her thoughts, get a read on what she was thinking, but I came up with nothing. There was a wall of silence, of nothing.

"What are you?" she finally said. Of course she would ask that. How would I word this? Oh, I'm a blood-sucking vampire. It was true but I should probably put this in less threatening words. My plan was to say that I posioned the man to knock him out but accidentally did too much. So, I was sucking the rest of the poison out of his system. When I looked up and locked eyes with her the truth just spilled out.

"Vampire."

**Bella's POV**

"What are you?" I asked in a voice much stronger than I thought it would be. Did I really want to know the answer to this? I knew the answer was no but I had to hear what he said anyways. He was pondering over what he going to say, but he was going to lie, I knew that by the way he set his jaw. Although, when he looked up, the resolve in his eyes changed and one word slipped out:

"Vampire."

**Author's Note**: I hope you all enjoyed this! This was my first fanfiction ever so please review and let me know how I did. You can be as nice or as harsh as you want, all critique excepted. I'm thinking about turning this into an actual story, but let me know what you think. Sorry if there are any typos.


	2. Chapter 2: Black Flower

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight, still very sad about that. Guess this story will have to do (: Enjoy!**

"_Vampire_."

**Bella's POV**

He's a vampire? Vampires are mythical creatures that... come out at night, drink blood, and have superhuman abilities. Realization hit me hard. This man is a vampire and he's going to kill me now.

"I'm not one for games, if you're going to do it, then do it now," I told him. He gave an offended look.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a tone of finality. He was lying. He killed that man, so why wouldn't he kill me? At that thought, my brain started to function again. I began to inch down the street. I was only a few streets away from my safe, normal home. The look in his eyes was sad and made me fee almost.. guilty? If it weren't for what I witnessed and his glowing, red eyes, I might feel sorry for him. But I would not allow his gaze

**Edward's POV**

I sighed. Of course she would leave. She saw the monster that was me. I would make no move to stop her, she deserved to try and live a normal life. Maybe one day she'd convince herself this night was just a disturbing dream. I turned my back on her and walked into the forest.

I couldn't get this girl out of my head. Years it seemed, that I walked in the woods thinking about her. The way her deep eyes expressed everything she was thinking, the way her silent mind comforted me, the way she satyed silent when she saw me feed. I had to know more about her.

**Bella's POV**

After he turned around and was out of sight, I sprinted home. The lights were still on inside. Charlie, I mean my dad, must've stayed up. I didn't have a curfew, but I hated making him worry by staying out late. I took several deep breaths before I walked inside, I needed to calm down my racing heart.

"Well you were out late, how was the party?" Charlie asked gruffly. I glanced at the clock. It was already 12:38 in the morning. What would I say? I had a great time except when I was stalked by a creep and then was saved by a vampire. I realized that I was taking too long to answer.

"Oh umm it was great. I had a fun time, " I tried to give him my most convincing smile, "I'm really tired though. I'll see you in the morning." My disheveled look, hectic eyes, and flushed face finally caught his attention.

"Yeah sure. Goodnight Bells," he said skeptically. I knew he would be checking on me to see that I didn't sneak out. I climbed the stairs of the small house up to my room. When I opened my door, it was just as I had left it: painfully normal. I changed into my nightgown and tried to quiet my mind.

"It wasn't real, it wasn't real, it wasn't real," I kept chanting to myself over and over. At last, after much tossing and chanting, I fell into restless sleep. That was the first night I dreampt of this mysterious creature.

**Edward's POV**

After walking in circles for hours, I knew I had to see this girl. She knew my secret, I had to make sure she wouldn't tell anyone. Or at least I kept convincing myself that was the reason I was going. I flew through the forest to the street I had found her on. I picked up her scent, it was still strong. I didn't notice before, but she had a nice, flowery scent. It was almost like freesia. I followed it all the way to a small, two story house. It had one light on in the lower level. I knew I wouldn't hear the girl's thoughts, so I listened for anyone else in the house.

I heard bits and peices of a gruff, middle-aged man. This must be her father. I couldn't hear coherent ideas, but I got the gist of it. Her name was Isabella, was she Italian? I would find that out. Her father's name was Charlie and he was afraid she would be sneaking out tonight. I internally laughed at the thought. I doubted she would be going anywhere tonight. There was a small patch of trees and wildflowers beside her house. I hid in them until she was asleep.

**Bella's POV**

I knew I was in a dream, but it felt so real. I was in a meadow. It was beautiful. There was a small creek by it and it was filled with wildflowers of all different colours. There was a slight breeze and the sun was warm on my face. I spotted a dark flower. It was pure black, but not at all wilted. I was instantly drawn to it. It was on the very edge of the meadow, in a patch of shadows. As I got closer, a figure stepped out of the woods that fringed the meadow. It was none other than _him_. His eyes were crimson red and his dark smile revealed pointed fangs. He curled his index, beckoning me towards him. He chuckled darkly at my hesitation.

"Isabella," he cooed, "you will be mine." And then he lunged at me.

I woke up screaming. My heart felt like it was going to pound right out of my chest. I scanned the room, feeling like a child that fears the boogeyman is in their closet. I heard a loud rustling outside. I ran to the window, but all was empty outside. As I went back to my bed, I noticed something on my night stand.

It was a black flower, the exact one from my dream.

**Edward's POV**

As I was waiting for her to fall asleep, I gazed at the flowers. They were shades of every clour, besides one black flower. I plucked it from the ground and held it in the moonlight to get a better look. It glowed violet in the light. I had never seen anything like it.

Her house was silent. I scaled her house and came upon a window. I looked in and saw a girl; it was _her_ room. She was thrashing around in her sheets and whimpering. I had an aching suspicion she was dreaming about me. What other fear would cause her this reaction? I felt the need to comfort her. I silently came through the window and walked over to her bed.

"Isabella, you will be fine," as gently as I could. With that, she woke up screaming. In my shock, I dropped the flower and escaped through the window. I held my breath as she was ather window looking at the exact spot I was hiding. At last, she left the window. I sighed a breath of relief until I heard a loud gasp.

I forgot to get the flower.

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this chapter is short. I just thought it was a good place to stop. Please tell what you think of it! Also please tell me if there's typos ( thank you). I really hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Sense and Sensibility

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight, buuuut I own a chinchilla! I know, I know, not as good as Twilight. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

It had been one week since the incident. I dreampt of _him_ every night night since then and it was starting to affect me. Even worse, Charlie, my unobservant father, started to notice.

"Bells," he called, pulling me out of my reverie, "are you okay? You've been acting a little distant lately." I fumbled for an answer. I couldn't tell him what really happened, he would think I was crazy. Actually, I was starting to question my sanity myself.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. I just umm haven't been getting a lot of sleep these last few nights." Well, what I told him wasn't exactly a lie. Ever since the dreams, I only could squeeze in a few hours of sleep. The dreams were getting less and less menacing, which only disturbed me more.

"Sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you're fine," Charlie said gruffly. He was never one to show his emotions. I was a lot like him.

"Since you're okay, I'm goin' down to the river to fish tomorrow. Do you want to come?" Ugh fishing, I don't know how Charlie did that every Saturday.

"Sorry I can't. I have a lot of homework and chores to do. But have fun," I gave him a smile. I knew he felt guilty about leaving me home alone so much. Although, I liked it. He grumbled a little which I took as an 'alright'.

Charlie left around 5am this morning, just before I willed myself back to sleep. In last night's dream, I was in the meadow again. This time I was all alone. I was thankful for that. Then, the scene changed. It was charged with electricity, the kind where you know something is going to happen. The wildflowers all changed into those dark flowers from my first dream. A mountain lion stepped out from the forest. As quickly as it came, it was gone.

When I woke up again, it was around 7am. I took a look outside, it was a beautiful day. The sun was hot and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. I started on my chores right away, I wanted them done as soon as possible. I put my laundry in the wash and started on my math homework. I always hated Calculus. Once it was finally finished, I started on dinner. I decided I was going to make shrimp and grits. I started to marinade the shrimp.

All my chores were done and I still had a few hourse before Charlie got home. I grabbed a blanket and my favorite book, Sense and Sensibility, and went onto our front lawn. The sun was still hot and it felt nice on my skin. I read this book many times before, it was dog-eared on almost every page. For some reason, the name Edward really kept standing out. I tried to think of anyone I knew named Edward, but came up blank. Soon after I stopped reading, I felt the effects of sleep deprivation and I fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Edward's POV**

I had visited Bella's room every night since I had met her. Once I entered her window, her heart sped up. Almost like she sensed the danger was around her. She was always restless when she slept and more than once I had to escape because she awoke in the middle of the night. She talked in her sleep. Mostly she would mumble about normal things, like school and friends. Bella was caring. Sometimes, she would say things that let me know she dreaming of me. Tonight was one of those nights.

It was a little after midnight when I came into her room. It was different though, her heart didn't speed up and she wasn't thrashing around. She looked so happy and peaceful.

"Dark flowers," she said so softly I almost didn't hear it. Was she dreaming about the flower I left here?

"Mountain lion." She was dreaming of mountain lions?

"Vampire." The last word was loud and clear. Her heart was racing and she woke with a start. As I made my hasty retreat, I could hear her trying to calm herself down.

I had never seen her during the day time. It was a Saturday and I intended to see what she did in her spare time while I hid in the trees. She must've been doing her laundry because I could hear the loud sloshing of the washing machine. As far as I could tell, she was all alone today. Hmm I wondered where her father was. I could here the quiet scratch of pencil on paper. After a few hours of this, she gave a loud sigh and slammed a book. Bella was responsible. I could smell the salt of seafood while she was downstairs. I heard the loud clank of ingredients as she closed the refridgerator door.

Faster than I would've thought possible, she was on her lawn with a book and a blanket. She seemed to love the sun. She lifted her face up to the sky and took a deep breath. She laid down and started her book. It looked old and worn. She was reading Sense and Sensibility. Oh, so she was a Jane Austen fan. I smiled, maybe we had more in common than I thought.

She looked puzzled, as if she was thinking about something with great concentration. I wished I could read her mind, to know what was going on in that head of hers. After a few minutes she closed her book and and rolled onto her back. Her breathing slowed and I could tell she was sleeping. I tried to think of what would make her concentrate that hard. After going through the book in my mind, I decided it must've be something going on in her life.

I could watch her for days, she was so fascinating. All the time I had with her with never be enough, I realized. Did I love this girl? No, I barely know her. Though I could see how easily it would be to let myself fall for her. The real question was though, could she love me? She couldn't, she knew what I was. I wished I could talk to Carlisle, he would know what to do. All too soon, I could hear her father's tires squealing on the road.

"Bella?" her father called as he opened the door. Bella's eyes fluttered and then opened. She looked around like she was confused of her whereabouts.

"Bella?" he called again. With one last look at the tree I was sitting in, she gathered her stuff and went inside.

**Bella's POV**

"Hi dad," I said as I walked inside, "Sorry I think must've fallen asleep outside. How did fishing go?" He turned towards me with a triumphant smile and held up his cooler.

"It was a great day for fishing. I caught eight fish."

"That's great dad, it'll last us a whole day." He let out a laugh at my sarcastic coment. My dad loved fishing, but we rarely ate any. So as I got to work on sauteying the shrimp, Charlie got to work on watching the sports channel.

"Bells, do you remember Billy Black?" The name sounded familiar but I couldn't match it with a face.

"Sounds familiar, is he one of your friends?"

"Yeah he lives in Forks, with his son, Jacob Black." Jacob Black, that name sounded really familiar. Then it hit me, I hadn't seen Billy in years, but I remembered exactly what his face looked like.

"Oh yeah, Billy has twin daughters right?" I thought one of their names was Rebecca but I couldn't be sure.

"Yup, there both a little older than you. Anyways we haven't seen them in a while so I was thinking we could go this weekend," I was shocked, it wasn't like Charlie to be so spontaneous, "kind of like a late birthday present." I told him that sounded great. We ate our dinner and for once, had a discussion at the table. We talked about plans and how the Blacks had been doing. Jacob Black, I wonder how he's like now.

**Author's Note**: I know this chapter is kind of a filler, but next chapter will be great, I promise! I tried to add Charlie in here cause I wanted to show the strong, unspoken bond that they have. But will it be strong enough.. I'm addding a little Jacob for you Team Jacob fans. And all you Team Edward fans, don't worry the stroy will move along (**sploiler: they will get together but I have no idea how yet. be patient with me, I'm trying to think of a really good way hehe**) Anyways, I really am thankful for all the reviews, you guys are awesome! I hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for next update!


	4. Chapter 4: Legend of the Wolves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twlight, or else I would be very rich (:**

_Jacob Black, I wonder how he's like now._

**Bella's POV**

Forks, Washington was a small town with a population of less than 3,000 people. It was one of the rainiest places in America and was dark and gloomy all of the time. I hated it here. Any cold, wet thing I just didn't like. Technically, the Blacks didn't live in Forks. They lived in La Push, just a little bit away from the town. It was a reservation, and I always felt magic there.

Jacob's house was small with narrow windows. It was a faded red, kind of like my truck back home. I saw a large boy running towards the car. I tried to figure out who it was, but he didn't look like anyone I knew.

"Charlie, Bella!" he called. Right away I knew it was none other than Jacob Black. He sure did grow a lot the last few years. He was tall, way over six foot. He had dark tan skin and long, black hair. His muscles were very... prominent, he looked buff now. Besides all changes, his bright smile was just as I remembered it: contagious. I instantly smiled back.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, I was trapped in a hug that took my breath away, literally.

"Jake can't breathe," I managed to choke out. Right away, he loosened his grip and gave me apologetic smile. I turned my head towards the house and saw Billy wheeling out the door. He looked the same as always: too old yet too young. It was nice to be here, it felt right.

"Hey Billy, you're lookin' good," I could hear my dad call out.

"Yeah I'm still kicking," Billy said with a smile in his voice. They went inside and I could hear the noise of a sports game on inside. I turned my attention back to Jacob, well at least tried. He was at least a foot taller than me.

"You sure have changed Jacob," I said with a laugh. That was an understatement, I didn't even recognize him. He laughed.

"I could say the same about you. Now you don't look like a penguin stuck in the Sahara." I nudged him with my elbow. We spent the rest of the night catching up, I would have to leave tomorrow night. He told me about his best friends, Quil and Embry. He also told me about how boring school was and about his love for mechanics. I gave him a questioning look.

"No offense, but you're huge. You can really handle all of those tiny parts?" He let out a care free laugh that echoed off the trees.

"Silly Bella, you'll see. I'll show you tomorrow since it's getting late already." I got up and followed him into his house. It was nice and warm inside. Charlie would be getting the guest bedroom and I would get the couch. We all said our good-nights and went to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

I panicked. She was going to Forks, what would she find out there? I suppose if she was to find out something I'm glad it wouldn't be around me. I didn't want to hear her screams when she found out just how much of a monster I am. She would leave in the morning and come home the next evening. That gave me a chance to find out more about her.

Tonight she slept peacefully, more so than I ever saw her. Jealousy flared inside me, could this be because of the boy Jacob Black? Black, the name sounded so familiar yet so old.

Charlie and Bella left early in the morning, around 5am. The house seemed so dreary without the magnificent girl. I decided to look through her room, instantly hating myself. I was turning into a vampire stalker, though that idea wasn't enough to keep me away. She had books everywhere, literally. They were on her dresser, on the floor, in a bookcase, all in neat stacks. She had mostly classics, with some new books. One book in particular that I saw was her journal. EVen though I was snooping around her room, I could not bring myself to invade her privacy like that. I sighed, I missed her already. I wondered what she was doing right now.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling. It wafted through the entire house. I opened my eyes to see Jake making breakfast with Billy and Charlie sitting at the table.

"You cook?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh you're finally awake, I thought were in a coma. Yeah it's just another one of my amazing qualities," he gave a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes and went to the small table. Charlie and Billy were talking about each play of last night's baseball game. I tuned them out and instead listened to Jacob humming. A few minutes later he set down bacon, eggs, and potatoes on the table. I couldn't lie, it smelled delicious. I took a huge bite on bacon, it was even better than it smelled.

"Wow, this is really good!" I told him truthfully. He just nodded and kept eating. He ate like a hungry wolf or something. I just laughed at the sight.

After everyone was full, Billy announced that he going to go fishing. Of course Charlie went, leaving the rest of the day to spend with Jake. I decided we had to go see his mechanic skills.

I suppose Jake was right, he really did have some amazing qualities. He had built from scratch two motorcycles and a car! The motorcycles were red and black and looked older. They looked like they would be a lot of fun to ride, though I never would. The car, according to him, was a Volkswagen Rabbit. It was nice, and I couldn't believe he built it himself. After a lot of convincing and demonstrations, I decided that he probably buit it himself. I looked around his shed. It was about the size of three small sheds put together. There were wolves everywhere, all over the wolves.

"You really like wolves?"

"Do you know any Quileutes legends?" he asked; I shook my head no, "Well, supposedly my people are related to wolves. Your people would call us werewolves." I nodded my head, really getting interested in his story. He read my reaction.

"So, do you guys like eat people or anything?" I asked, trying not to offend him. He rolled his eyes and then became serious again.

"No, we only kill one thing," he took a dramatic pause, "vampires." My heartbeat increased when he said that. Maybe I could learn more about the vampire I'd been dreaming about for the last few weeks.

"Tell me more," I said genuinely wanting to hear it.

"A long time ago, my great-grandfather ran into two of them. He called himself Edward. He claimed that he wasn't a normal vampire, that he only drank the blood of animals. Although, he had wild, red eyes and my great-grandfather didn't believe him. The other one had gold eyes and was a lot more civil than Edward. He said that if he would spare them, they wouldn't hunt on our land. So, they made a treaty to protect out people from them attacking." My heart was racing and I had to hide my hands so he wouldn't see them shake.

"Scary, huh?" he asked with a mischeivious smile. I just nodded my head and smiled; I didn't trust my voice. After that, we went to the beach near his house.

It was beautiful, with light grey waves and rocks of every colour. It was the perfect distraction. We spent the rest of the day just talking and skipping rocks. Once the sun began to dip below the horizon we figured our dads would be home.

When we came through the door laughing, they gave approving smiles that instantly made me feel awkward. We all sat down at the table, pizza was for dinner.

"Well I'm so glad you guys came out here this weekend," we all nodded in agreement,"Sorry I didn't send too much time with you Bells, but don't be a stranger." With that we finished our dinner and packed our stuff. I gave Billy a one-armed hug and Jake gave me another bone crushing hug. I slept all the way on the plane.

"Bella," I heard Charlie say, "Bells wake up we're home." I groaned and forced myself awake. The car ride home was silent, but that wasn't unusual for us. Once I was in my bed, the distraction of sleep and Jacob wore off ad my mind obsessively went over every detail of my conversation with Jake.

Could it just be a coincidence?

**Author's Note**: Sorry this update was so late! I was on vacation and then I got sick. So tell me how you liked it. I know that they don't meet the vampires until a lot later, but I need it for my story so please forgive me. Pease review and keep checking back for updates. P.S. next chapter will be called The Meeting ;)


	5. Chapter 5: The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Only Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, and it's such a shame my name is Shelby. Well, it starts with the same letter think that counts? (: Enjoy!**

_Could it just be a coincidence?_

**Edward's POV**

She finally came home at a late hour of the night. It was pathetic how much I missed her: her dreams, her scent, her heartbeat. Once she was in her bed, I could hear her breathing and heartbeat slow. I climbed through her window and took a large breath in. She smelled so sweet, almost like freesia, but better. She was the best smelling human I've ever encountered, maybe it was because she was so pure.

"Edward," I heard her call from her bed. I instantly stopped breathing and froze. My first thought was fear because she had seen me, my second was that she knew my name. I built up some courage and turned to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was still steady.

"Edward," she said again, softly this time. She was sleep talking. After the initial fear of being discovered wore off, she still knew my name. How much had she found out? Who told her? I spent the rest of the night asking myself this over and over.

**Bella's POV**

I awoke with a new feeling, the feeling of determination. I was going to find this Edward, though I didn't know why. He was a killer, I saw it with my own eyes. But was it so bad that he killed a man that would've killed me, or worse? I was so torn, I didn't know if he was a dark killer or my savior. It was Friday and I had to go to school.

I was in a trance all day. He was in my head constantly, and I feared I was putting too much thought into him. _Edward, Edward, Edward._

"Bella, are you ok?" my friend, Mike Newton, asked. Mike was very attentive, so of course he would notice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little scatter brained today," I said. It wasn't a lie, my thoughts were all over the place.

"Oh I understand, I'm stressed too because of that Calculus test Monday." I shot him a look of pure panic.

"Weren't you listening? We have a huge test Monday on everything we studied," he said casually, as if it wasn't the end of the world.

"Crap," I whispered under my breath. The final bell rang.

"I'll see you Monday, I guess I have to go study." I let out a shaky laugh. Maybe this was just the distraction I needed.

When I got home, I pulled out my book and started going over every chapter. It was twilight when the letters and numbers started running together. I decided to call Calish. I needed a break, badly. I figured a nice walk would clear my head. I brought a flashlight, just in case the sun disappeared.

It was nice and cold. My headache was gone and my lungs felt good with fresh air in them. I followed the path through the trees near my house. In all my years living there, I had never even walked through it. Quiet a distance away from my house, I heard a single twig snap. Most people would think that it was an animal or something, but I wasn't so sure. Weird things had been happening to me, and here was a perfect place for something else to happen.

I turned in a full circle, shining my flashlight. I couldn't hear or see anything, but I knew I was being watched.

"Edward?" I called out. I wasn't sure if I didn't want him there, and that scared me more than the situation I was in.

**Edward's POV**

I saw her step out of her house with a flashlight and a coat. She took a huge breath and smiled. She started heading toward the path near her house. I looked at the sinking sun. It was getting dark, and I wasn't the most dangerous thing out there. I decided to follow her, just to make sure she didn't get hurt. It was funnt how clumsy she was. She tripped over everything: rocks, roots, and sometimes her own feet. Even though she was so clumsy, she moved with mesmerizing grace. She was hypnotic and I forgot to be unseen.

A twig snapped under me. Again, I stopped breathing and moving. I saw her turn in a cicle and shine her flashlight everywhere. She took a deep breath, as if she was readying herself, and then said,

"Edward?" How did she know I was here? After a few minutes, she still hadn't moved. I guessed she wouldn't move from there until I came out. Now I was the one who had to ready myself.

**Bella's POV**

I saw him step onto the path. He moved slow, even for human standards. His hypnotic, red eyes searched my face as I watched him walk. My memory didn't do him justice. He was so beautiful, it was painful. He stopped a few feet away from me, probably not wanting to scare me. Though, I wasn't scared for my life, I was scared he would disappear again. He didn't say anything.

"Edward," I felt a thrill go through me when I said his name, "I need you to be very blunt with me. Are you here to kill me?" His eyes widened and he looked repulsed.

"No. Bella, I need you to be very blunt with me, will you run away if I talk to you?" he asked. I had to give it a few minutes before it could be true.

"I'm not running now, am I?" Why wasn't I running? A killer vampire was in front of me and disturbingly I wasn't afraid. He gave a slight smile.

"I don't kill people like you, the good ones. I only kill the bad ones. Although, its not good enough. I can see the monster in me, and you can too," he said as he hid his eyes from me. I couldn't believe he was telling me this, we were practically strangers.

"Then why don't you kill animals like Carlisle?" I gasped as that slipped out. His eyes turned dangerous and then cooled.

"I used to. But, it felt like a punishment," he said so quietly I almost missed it.

"Why would it be a punishment?" Blood was blood, right?

"I'm not sure how to explain this so you'll understand. It would be like you living off of nothing but tofu, it doesn't satisfy." He flinched and then had a sheepish smile.

"So which one would you rather live with, guilt or hunger?" I laughed internally at the situation, me playing therapist to a vampire with a conscience. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He just shook his head.

"Your father is almost home, you should go," he said sadly. He couldn't just tell me about his internal struggle and then just leave me like that.

"Wait, when will I see you again?" I asked, shocking myself completely. He looked pleasently surprised.

"There's a place we can go, not so far out of town. Since it's a Saturday tomorrow, just leave your window open if you want to go." And with that, he was gone. I didn't even see him move.

**Edward's POV**

I didn't let her answer, I didn't want to hear it. I felt like I was flying. I told her things I haven't told anyone in years, and she stayed and listened. She was amazing, in the worst way possible. Had she no self preservation? I could've killed her, not that I ever would. Well, I would be the one to protect her. Even if she didn't open her window for me, I'd still be her invisible protector. I might see Bella Swan tomorrow. With that thought, I was running faster than I ever had before. I needed to call Carlisle.

**Author's Note**: I hope you all liked this chapter! I had no idea how to make them meet, so this is what I came up with. Of course I'm going to have to add some Carlisle into here. Maybe a little meadow scene hmmm. Anyways, I've really enjoyed all of the reviews. So please tell me what you think and review!


	6. Chapter 6: The Meadow Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I only own the books, which I'm actually reading right now.**

**Edward's POV**

The feeling of flying vanished abrubtly. She wouldn't open her window, how could I be so stupid to think so? But, she did ask me when she would see me again. Though that was probably so she had warning or so she could avoid me. Ugh it was so infuriating to not hear her thoughts. Nobody could love such a monster, besides... Carlisle. I missed my father figure. I finally underdstood, Bella made me see.

I pulled out my silver phone and stared at it for a good few hours. I would have to talk to him eventually. I heard the ringing followed by a,

"Hello?" I would've cried if I could. His voice was so calm and caring, even though he didn't know it was me yet.

"Hi Carlisle," I said quietly. What if he was too betrayed to take me back? I heard an audible gasp on the other end.

"Edward! My son. It's so good to hear your voice." Relief washed over me like a tidal wave.

"Yeah you too, Dad. I'm so sorry that I strayed away from you. I should have never done that to you or to Esme. Please tell her I'm very sorry. I can't believe I could just leave you like that. You were right, when we kill humans we lose our humanity. I'm so so-" He stopped me from continuing.

"Edward, it's ok. The thing is you are you again. We can't wait to see you. Where are you?"

"I'm in Georgia, are you still in Denali? I need to see you," I had to see him, it had been years. Although, that would have to wait until after tomorrow. Just in case by some miracle she did open that window.

"Yes we're staying with Tanya for a little bit. So I'll see you tomorrow then?" His voice was so loving and I couldn't let him down after all the heartache I've caused. But I knew right away that he would have to wait. That sounded selfish, but I needed her. How would I tell him?

"Umm actually you'll see me Sunday. I uh I have to be somewhere tomorrow," I stuttered, knowing what question he would ask after.

"Are you in trouble? What happened?" He was so concerned.

"No, no nothing like that," I couldn't bring myself to say what I knew was so right in my heart, "I'm meeting a human."

"Oh, I see. We'll show you how to hunt animals again," he said sadly. He thought I was going to hunt first?

"Carlisle! Not like that, I won't hurt her," There was a long silence on the phone, "I'm in love with her," I rushed out. It felt nice to say the words out loud. All I was met with was silence and I started to get worried.

"I'm so happy for you, you finally found love. Love with a human is complicated, but I know you'll figure it out. You deserve it," he said so surely I almost believed it.

"Thank you Dad. I'll see you Sunday, I love you," I said and hung up the phone. Talking to him took a huge burden off my shoulders and I felt better than ever. The small talk about hunting reminded me I needed to feed, the Cullen way. I smiled and ran off to find some mountain lions lurking around.

**Bella's POV**

When I got back to the house, Charlie wasn't there and I was grateful. He didn't need to see the hysterics I was in. I had a huge decision to make: was I going to go with the.. vampire who was constantly in my thoughts or stay home in my safe, normal world? The choice seemed obvious, don't go with the crazy vampire who stalked you in the forest and killed someone in front of you. But even that couldn't make up my mind. I was strung too high and anxiety wouldn't help me make my choice any faster.

I did something that I never would've done, but I was deperate. I took a cold medicine that usually put me out for a full 8 hours. As I waited for them to kick in, I thought about what tomorrow would be like with him. It would be like walking a tight rope without a safety net and I didn't have the greatest balance. With that thought, I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke early in the morning, right as the sun was peeking over the horizon. I got dressed, either way I was going to have to wear clothes. Today was Saturday and I did have to make a choice. I sat in the rocking chair near my window and just looked out into the yard. Before I knew it, the sun was all the way up and Charlie left for fishing. It was now or never. I had always been plain and boring, he was exotic and new. I couldn't live with myself if I never got the answers I needed. With shaky hands, I opened the window and took a huge breath.

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't stop moving, which is very weird for my kind. I kept pacing and tapping my fingers. I was so nervous, the sun was almost fully risen. Her window wasn't open and I could hear her walking around inside. My heart sunk in my chest. If a dead heart could break, mine surely would. Even though I knew she would stay home today, I couldn't sqaush the hope in my chest.

I saw her walk up to the window. Her hands were shaking wildy, but she opened the window, the gateway to heaven. My heart swelled in my chest, and if I was alive it would be beating overtime. I sprinted to get my car, it was only a few minutes away. After what semmed to be forever, I pulled into her driveway.

**Bella's POV**

I heard a loud honk that pulled me out of my daydreaming. When I looked outside, there he was. He was standing next to a glossy, silver car that cost more than my house. When he saw me he smiled so heart brightly it made my heart flutter. He laughed and I instantly knew he could hear it. I threw myself down the stairs two at at a time. I had no idea why I was excited, but I was.

He looked less menacing, like an Edward from my dream. I couldn't put a finger on it. Maybe it was his smile, so breathtaking and.. human. Or maybe it was that I was seeing him for the first time during the day. No those weren't it, but when I looked into his eyes I knew exactly why. They weren't the usual, chill-to-the-bone red. They were a light butterscotch gold that turned my insides into jelly, for two reasons. He was even more beautiful and that meant he drank blood of animals. I could feel safe with him, well safer.

"Hi," he said after I had finished inspecting him. His voice was happy and sounded smooth as velvet. He stunned my mind, I just couldn't process him. After I had taken way to long to answer, he gave me a questioning look.

"Oh hi," I said, completely embarresed. My traitor face turned a light shade of pink and I swear I could hear him chuckle lightly. He opened the door to his car and gestured me inside. I sat down and inhaled. It was amazing in here. It was completely Edward's scent. It was sweet and refreshing, such a contrast from the Edwrd I had first met and so similar to the Edward I saw now.

"Bella," he soflty, "do you mind if I ask you a few things? You know so much about me and I know so little about you," he explained. I was about to argue that I knew almost nothing about him, but his eyes smoldered and all I could do was nod.

"What's your favorite kind of flower?" he asked solemnly. I laughed out loud, with that tone of voice you would've thought he asked me if I commited murder. After my laughter died down I finally answered,

"I suppose it would be freesia. I love the way they smell." He gave me a strange look and then laughed a little.

**Edward's POV**

Of course she would like freesia, she smelled just like it. It was beautiful, delicate, and had a perfect scent just like her.

"Good choice. So what's your favorite colour?" She took a second longer to answer than most people.

"It changes from day to day. So today I think it would be blue." I think blue became my favorite colour also, looking at the shirt she had on. It was dark blue with a semi-low neckline. It was made for her body perfectly, and showed off all of her curves.

I asked her questions about her hometown, which turned out to be in Arizona, her family, her friends, any pets she had, and about her dating history. When I asked her that she turned a shade of pink that made me instantly grateful I had hunted last night. I asked her about books also, endlessly books. She read mostly romance novels and non-fiction. She said she wasn't the type to believe in fairytales, and I wondered how she felt now. She seemed so at peace, a slight smile on her face, with her eyes closed, and her heading resting on the seat. She was even more beautiful than when she slept for her face wasn't burdened with nightmares.

We were almost to the area where I was going to take her. It was a nice clearing in the middle of the forest. I pulled onto a dirt road and slid into space by a trailhead. She gave me a frightened look.

"We're hiking?" she asked with a note of hysteria. Oh, I never asked if she liked to hike or not.

"Don't worry it's not that far and I'll protect you," I said with a wink, trying to comfort her. To my pleasure, it worked. She gave a little laugh and nodded her head. She started walking to the trail.

"Bella, we're this way," I pointed the opposite way.

"We're not using the trail?" the hint of hysteria was back in her voice.

"Don't worry," I said again. I grabbed her wrist and led her to wear we would start.

We didn't talk most of the time. She concentrated on not falling and I just concentrated on her. I could see why she hated hiking. There wasn't much to trip over but she always found something. When I would help her over a rock or log, I could hear her heart quicken with my touch. Each time I smiled, and each time I saw her glare back at me. We were about 50 feet away from the clearing.

"We're almost there," I said to her. She gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Good, I thought we'd never get there." Up ahead I could see the sun was out, not what I had planned. I figured today was a huge turning point, she might as well see, no matter what the consequences. We broke through the forest and she gasped. I saw her run to the middle and spin around. She looked at the wildflowers of all colours of the rainbow. Her head snapped back to me. She was so light-hearted and care free.

"Come on, Edward," she called as I stepped into the sunlight.

**Author's Note**: Hey all! This was a fast update, I'm so proud of myself (: Well this chapter is going to be in two parts since there's so much going on. I will try to update soon, but finals are this week. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the call with Carlisle and I think Bella needed some more trust in Edward before she would go with him so sorry the eyes are gold. I know they take a few months to change, but I needed them now. I also don't know where Carlisle is during Edward's rebeliion so I just put him in Denali. So please review and keep checking for updates!


	7. Chapter 7: The Meadow Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Hmm do you think she bought copies of her books? If I ever got famous, I would (:**

**Bella's POV**

He was.. there were no words for what I was seeing. It literally stopped my heart. His skin looked as he embedded thousands of tiny crystals into his skin. I saw Edward flinch in my peripheral vision.

"Say something Bella," he pleaded quietly. I opened my mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out. I'm sure I looked like a gaping fish out of water. He stepped slowly towrds me, as if trying not to scare me. DId he think I was scared? There were lots of words to describe what I was and scared was not one of them. I was amazed, fascinated, mesmerized, intrigued, infatuated... When he was finally a few feet away from me, he said,

"I know this is scary for you, and I'm sorry. It's the skin of a killer," he said as he stared at the ground.

"I'm the best killer, I was born for it," he said with a twisted smile, "Everything about me invites you in, but I would'nt need any of that." He went and got a large branch in one hand, in the other he got one of my hands.

"I can smell you from miles away, I can hear your heartbeat, I can crush you with no effort." With that he crushed the branch in his hand, just by barely squeezing it. His gaze went right into me.

"Please, don't be afraid. I would never hurt you, never. I'm in lo-" he cut himself off. Was he going to say he loved me, this amazing creature? I put my hand on his face; it was cold and smooth, just like his hands.

"I'm not afraid of you, really you aren't scary at all," I gave a smug smile to hide my lie. I was scared of him in every way. He raised his eyebrows at me and then laughed.

"Ok Bella, whatever you say," he said as he rolled his eyes, "I think you and I both know we have to do something today. You have all the power, would you like me to stay around?" That was a stupid question. I was here, so of course I wanted him around. I had made up my mind. I took a deep breath.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, I don't know what you've done to me. But I think about you all the time, in my dreams and when I'm awake," she said, did I sense anger, "and I wouldn't want it any other way. You're infatuing." My heart soared, she wanted me. Even if it wasonly to keep me around until the vampire mystery wore off, I didn't care.

"But," she said pulling me out of my bliss, "I need to know how you feel." I realized I never told her how I felt, directly. Her eyes burned into mine. I lost myself in their warm depth and the truth spilled out.

"Since the first time I saw you, you captivated me. You're all I can think about. I adore you dangerous ways. Bella, I'm not good for you," I said the last part so quietly I hoped she didn't hear, but she had to be warned.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I'm not good for you. I'm a killer, you've seen that. I've stopped, but nobody could forgive all the lives I've taken." Her eyes hardened to almost black.

"I don't care, I'm here. I know you wouldn't hurt me, I trust you." I had never met anyone before that didn't care I was a killer, even Carlisle cared no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

**Bella's POV**

"And I trust you," he started saying, "with my heart." He said that so quietly I had to focus to hear it. My heart stopped, I couldn't believe this god would give me his heart, me of all people. It was very hard to speak of my feelings, but this situation kind of required it.

"You had my heart since the first time I heard your voice." It sounded so cheesy, but it was true. He was my dark savior. There were minutes, that seemed like hours, of silence.

"So what now?" That was the real question, what was going to happen?

"I don't know, I don't have the power to stay away from you." His eyes smoldered and made my train of thought disappear.

"Humans change all the time, so how about we just make the rules as we go?" he asked. I smiled, I liked that idea. He stepped in closer and put his face close to mine. He paused a moment to see if it was ok, and I really he hoped it was.

He pressed his cold lips to mine and I really couldn't explain my behavior. My animal instincts took over and Bella Swan was gone. My hands knotted in his hair and I was assulting his lips.

**Edward's POV**

I hesitated, would she want me to kiss her? I searched her eyes and I couldn't see any denial, so I went for it.

I lightly pressed my lips against hers. She was so warm and soft, they molded to mine instantly. It was supposed to be a peck, like a gentle man would give. Although she had other plans. Her tiny hands glued themselves to my hair and she was kissing me with a power I wouldn't expected from a human. If I said I didn't enjoy it, I would be lying. I lightly pushed her back.

"Careful now love, my restraint isn't that strong," I chuckled darkly. It didn't help that other hungers were stirring inside of me. I kissed her once lightly again to let her know it was ok. I looked at the sky, the colours were deep and fiery. I sighed, it was always fighting with me.

"We better go, unless you want to tell your dad where you were?" She looked at me like I was insane and then started laughing. She jumped right to her feet and started walking.

"Are you coming, slowpoke?" she teased. I tried to make my eyes dark and menacing.

"You'll regret that," I said in a low tone. I ran and grabbed her onto my back, it would be faster. I just ran, enjoying the feel of the wind on me. It took a few hours to hike up there, when it took a few miutes to get back. I let her slide off my back.

"Who's slow now?" I asked when she didn't follow. I turned around, she was paler than me!

"Oops, that probably wasn't the best of ideas," I said sheepishly. She let out a breathy laugh.

"No, it was really interesting," she tried to say. I picked her up and put her in the passenger side.

The way home was filled with more questions about her. She said that her dream was to go to college and to not be a housewife. She was strange, she didn't fit in with the people around her. But she clicked perfectly with me, I smiled at the thought. Before I knew it, we were at her house already. I must've speeded since I felt like I was flying anyways. I stopped in her driveway.

"Would you like to come in?" she invited. She looked so vulnerable. Little did she know, I had already been inside her house, many times. I stepped out and opened her door. I walked into her kitchen and sat down at one of her small chairs. Her stomach rumbled and we both laughed.

"Eat Bella," I felt instantly felt guilty, "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being around someone who eats food."

"Yeah I would imagine," she laughed, "Would you like something?" It was so cute how she tried to be a good host.

"Just eat Bella." She started heating up something, it smelled terrible. Well, all human food smelled bad. When it was done heating up, I heard her father's squeal into the driveway.

"Ummm I'm not sure you should be here," she said. I could hear hints of panic in her voice.

"Ok," then I ran into her room so fast, she wouldn't be able to see if she tried.

"Edward!" I heard her try to quietly yell. I just laughed.

"So, Bells, what did you do today?" her father asked. This should be interesting.

**Author's Note**: Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter. I tried not to copy the scenes from the meadow. So, please tell me if it's too close to the original book. I've never written anything romantic so sorry if it sucked. Just letting you know now, no lemons. Anyways, please review and check back soon!


	8. Chapter 8: The Fall

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Twilight, very sad, I know.**

_"So, Bells, what did you do today?" her father asked. This should be interesting._

**Bella's POV**

I'm a horrible liar, Charlie knew that. I couldn't lie completely.. but half truths I could do.

"I went hiking today," I said, trying to supress my cringe. Charlie looked at me skeptically.

"Really, _you_ went hiking?" with obvious doubt.

"Yeah, I found a meadow. Oh it was.. I don't even know words for it. There were flowers everywhere and a small stream and gosh it was so beautiful. There were birds everywhere. It was magical," I had to stop my gushing to take a breath. My excitement seemed to appease Charlie since he went and sat down on the couch. I gave a sigh of relief. What would I have told him if I were to tell the truth?

"_Oh, nothing Dad, just the usual. I had a boy pick me up, we went to a meadow, his skin sparkled, and we kissed. And it turns out he's a vampire. How was your day_?" **(thanks StarCollins!)** That would've gone over just great. He probably would've taken me to therapy or a nice, padded room.

"Hey Bella," he called, "can you bring me some of whatever you heated up? It smells great."

"Sure thing," I said as I grabbed last night's dinner out of the fridge. It was steak and potatoes, his favorite. When I brought it to him, he watching some sports game. By his intense stare, it must've been a good game.

"Here you go. I'm going to sleep, hiking really tired me out," I held my breath for his response. It was only 6pm so I hoped he wouldn't suspect anything. He just grunted a reply and went back to his game.

I flew up the stairs, I wondered where Edward was. Was he gone already or just waiting outside? I went to the window, just in case he was out there.

"Edward," I called, knowing that if he was around he would hear me.

"Yeah?" I heard his reply from inside my room. He was sitting in my rocking chair, how did I not see him? He gave a quiet laugh.

"Did I scare you?"

"Well yeah, I didn't expect you in my room," not that I minded. I went and sat on my bed. He looked so comfortable in my chair.

"Can I ask you a few things?" He asked so many questions about me, it was only fair if I got to ask a few in return. He was far more interesting anyways.

"Sure, ask me anything." I was surprised he would say that.

"Ok, how old are you?" It was simple enough, he was probably 19 or 20. When I asked this, his eyes grew dark and guarded. We just sat in silence staring at each other until finally he said,

"I was born in 1901 and 'reborn' in 1918. So, I would be about 38 years old right now." What? He could not be 38, he didn't look a day over 25. Then realization hit me hard.

"You don't age?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He just shook his head.

"So, what are all your super abilities?" He rolled his eyes at my wording.

"My kind are naturally fast, strong, have great eye sight, sense of smell, and hearing. Although some vampires have extra abilities, like myself. I read minds." When he said that last part, I flushed a bright red. Oh no he heard all of my thoughts about him! The bad and the good. I mostly scared of how much he heard of me obsessing over him.

"Everyone's but yours," he finished. I relaxed, I would've died if he knew what I was thinking. We spent hours and hours of me asking him questions.

I learned he has a father, Carlisle, and a mother, Esme. Before Carlisle changed him, he wanted to be in the military. I could picture him as a soldier, brave and loyal. His real parents died of Spanish influenza, as he was about to. Carlisle saved him before he was about to die. He plays piano and baseball. I would definitely watch baseball with my dad if Edward was on the field. Vampires can't sleep or dream.

"You should get some sleep. Leave your window open if you want me to come tomorrow, then you can ask as many questions as you want." I smiled at the thought of being with him another day. He was so perfect and unreal, I was scared that this was only just a dream.

"Can't you stay?" I asked him with overwhelming panic. What if he left and never came back? I would be crushed. A smile light up his whole face.

"If you'd like," he replied simply. I nodded my head, trying to shake the panic off.

"Sleep Bella, I'll be here when you wake up." And with that, I slipped off to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

Her eyelids shut and her breathing became short and shallow. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. She actually wanted me here with her. Talking with her in her room felt great. No one other than my family knew so much about me. I realized I wanted her to know me, all of me.

"I love you Edward," I heard Bella say softly in her sleep.

She loved me. Time stopped and I just repeated that in my head again and again. I knew she wanted me around, of course she'd want to know about the myths and legends and vampires, but love...The way I felt was indescribeable. To know that this glorious creature felt that way about a monster like me, was just mind blowing. The rest of the night I just sat and watched her every breath, wondering if she was dreaming of me. I wished I could dream, for no other reason than to dream of her. In my world, we could dream without the ever present complications and hunter and prey. The lion fell in love with the lamb. What would every other creature on the Earth think? Our relationship was so wrong, yet felt so right.

Sunlight streamed through the window as sky brightened. It had been hours but felt like mere minutes. Time was so much different when you lived forever. I held my breath as I heard Charlie get up. Though my fear was not needed. He got ready and then left in his cruiser. I smiled, I would get the whole day with Bella again. She mumbled in her sleep ad her eyelids fluttered.

"You stayed," she said. Her voice was groggy and thick with sleep. I laughed, she was adorable.

"Of course I did," I said easily. Why would I ever have a reason to leave? She rubbed her eyes and got up to stretch.

"Get ready, I want to take you somewhere." We weren't going to go anywhere extrordinary, but I knew Bella was the only one for me. She had to know that. I didn't have a ring, but now just felt right. She got ready fast and then we were on our way. I took her down the path near her house. We walked in silence, but my thoughts were loud. Mrs. Bella Cullen, it sounded wonderful. Electricity hummed through my entire body. I felt more alive than I ever had. And then, she tripped.

"Ow, scraped my knee," she said with an embarrased laugh. I could smell the small drops of blood on her knee. It was the most delicious, irresistable, mouth-watering blood I had ever smelled in my almost 40 years of living. I could feel the venom flowing in my mouth and my muscles were tensed to pounce.

"Edward?" she asked, frightened. But Edward and Bella weren't here.

Now, it was just predator and prey.

**Author's Note**: Hey eveyone, sorry this update was so late. I was just so uninspired. I thought this story was getting a little bit too bland for my taste, so I hope you liked the cliffie (: Bella actually is Edward's singer but only when he smells her blood. I figured if it was just her scent he wouldn't have resisted her in the first chapter. I will be taking a break for the holidays so the next update will probably be later but definitely before New Year's. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Even if I don't respond to them (which I am planning on doing eventually), please know that I do read all of them and really appreciate them (: So hope you guys liked this chapter, it was much better than what I had planned. Please review and check back for updates, happy holidays!


	9. Chapter 9: Fire&Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I now own the Eclipse movie (:**

_Now, it was just predator and prey._

**Edward's POV**

My prey was stupid. It should've moved away, yet it kept coming closer. The delicious smell of freesia was wafting off of it like a tidal wave. I gave a victorious smile. This would not escape me, would not be able to. Also, by the looks of it, it wouldn't even put up a fight. Aww what a sweet snack. I took slow, deliberate steps toward my prey; I wanted to drag this out as long as possible.

"Edward, please stop. You're frightening me." Who was this Edward? I suppose it must've been talking to me. I let out a tremendous laugh that echoed off the trees.

"That's the point darlin," I said in a sickly sweet voice. I took another few steps toward it until I was only a few inches away. I picked up it's wrist and inhaled. Oh, it was the best thing I'd ever smelt. I could just imagine the _taste_. Enough with the games, I wanted that sweet blood now. I pressed my lips to it's neck. Its hammering heart almost drove me mad. My vampire teeth esily tore through the soft, almost transparent skin.

_Bella._

My Bella. It all came rushing back to me. The creepy guy I saved her from, the dark flower, the meadow, the kiss, the fall. I instantly jolted back. I just bit my Bella, my reason for existance.

**Bella's POV**

This wasn't my Edward. His eyes were cruel and dark and his smile rivaled one of a serial killer. He kept stepping closer and closer until I could feel his icy breath on me. My heart was going at a dangerously fast speed and ever worse, I knew he could hear it. I wanted to cry or scream but I wouldn't let this monster have the satisfaction. I just held my breath and waited for the attcack that was surely coming. Then, he bit into my neck.

Fire tore through me. It burned as if somebody was torching me from the inside out. I let out a blood-curdling shriek. I couldn't breath, I couldn't feel anything except the agony. I heard a scream that didn't come from me.

"Oh God no! Please Bella, forgive me. I'm so sorry!" I heard an angel's voice say. It sounded far away but I could hear so much sadness in it. A voice that beautiful shouldn't be tainted with pain. I opened my eyes and saw a blurry image of a God. It was Edward, my Edward. His eyes reflected what I was feeling inside. I mustered up all the strength I had.

"I love you Edward." It was almost inaudible but I knew he would hear it. I wanted him to know that before I was burned alive. The pain intensified and I blacked out.

**Edward's POV**

"No, no, no, no, no!" I shouted and uprooted a large tree. This couldn't be happening. I either had to kill her now or wait for the venom to finish. I'm sure she already thought she was going to die, but I would never allow that. She made me feel so alive, so human. As much as I loved her, I couldn't change her. She would hate me if I did. She would be bloodthirsty stone, just like I was. I couldn't damn her to this life. I didn't know what to do; I couldn't kill her but I couldn't turn her into the living dead. There was only one person I needed to talk to. I dialed the number on my cell phone.

"Bella's in trouble. I'll be there in a few hours." Then, I hung up the phone. I gently picked up Bella's convulsing body. I could smell the venom and hear the drumming of her heart. With that, I ran. I ran faster than I ever had before. I would be blurry to even vampire eyes. I glided across the earth, passing state lines and into Canada in a couple hours. At last, I made into Denali and into Tanya's house.

"Carlisle!" I called. We needed to move fast if there was any chance of fixing this. He was at my side in an instant.

"What happened Edward?" he said in a calm voice I knew too well.

"I accidentally bit her. How do I fix this? I can't do this to her!" He pondered for a moment and then his eyes turned hard.

"You're too late. The venom is already changing her system. You wouldn't be able to stop the process now." I died. Not only did I damn Bella's soul, she'll hate me for eternity. In fact, I'll hate me for eternity.

"Ok," I said in a disconnected voice that didn't belong to me, "Is there a place I can put her until it is complete?" He nodded and showed me to a small gust room with a bed and a chair. I placed her on the bed.

"I am so sorry Bella. I never meant for this to happen," I said and kissed her forehead.

**Bella's POV**

When I came back into conciousness, the pain had doubled. I could only feel the intense heat. I was slipping away, there was no reason to endure this slow, painful death. Well, except for Edward. He was the only thing I would live for. _Edward_. He did this to me! He bit me and turned my insides into molten lava. How could he? I loved him so much and he does this to me? Edwad Cullen could die in hell, and I would be very happy to put him there.

I burned, and as I burned I thought of Edward. My resolve would waver everytime I pictured his face, his voice, his kiss. Although, it strengthened every time the fire intensified. If I was going to tell the truth, I wasn't mad. I felt betrayed. The question that ran through my mind every few seconds was: How could he do this to me? It felt as if I burned for years, decades, centuries. Time seemed irrelevant and the pain never eased even a fraction. I was going to burn forever.

**Edward's POV**

"Carlisle," I called, "It should be over by now. What's wrong?" His eyes seemed to have been asking the same thing.

"I'm not sure. Usually it takes three days to happen. It's the fourth day already. Maybe it's because she was healthy so its taking longer for the venom to work. Don't worry son, listen to her heartbeat. It's strong, she'll pull though." Even though Carlisle wasn't my real father, he was real in all the ways that counted. He knew exactly what to say. Once he left the room, Bella's fast heartbeat skyrocketed. That was a sure sign that the transformation was almost finished. If I was alive my heart would beat out of my chest. I wasn't ready to face her yet. She shook and then jumped out of the air and landed on the side of the bed.

Her eyes were dark red and watched every change in my body. Her stance was one of a cobra about to strike. The face she wore was unreadable. Her lip was curled and snarls were errupting out of her. They were so menacing they even had me frightened. Bella was terrifying. The snarls stopped and I thought that maybe she would be less intense.

"How could you do this to me? I loved you Edward, I never did anything wrong to you! How could you torture me like this?" she shrieked. It was filled with anger, hurt, and betrayal. My worst nightmare came true. Loved, as in past tense.

"Well?" she screamed again when I didn't answer. What could I say to her that would make her see?

"I-I-I never meant for this happen. Bella, please believe me when I say I never wanted you to suffer that. When you tripped and scraped your knee, the blood drove me insane. My monster that killed so many people came alive and took over. Only after I had bit you, did I finally snap back to myself. I ran all the way to Alaska to try and reverse what I had done. But by the time I got here, it was too late. I am so sorry Bella. I love you and I know nothing I say or do will ever make up for what I did it you," I whispered the last part. I couldn't even look at her. I didn't want to see how she would get angrier at my pathetic excuse. I didn't hear her walk over to me, but I felt her grab my chin and tilt it up to me.

"Ok Edward," she said with hard eyes. It might've been my deranged wishful thinking, but did I see love and forgiveness deep within them?

**Bella's POV**

He sounded so sincere in his apology and it did make sense. But he was right, there was nothing to make up for what he did. I wouldn't admit it to him now, but I was still hopelessly in love with him. When he said he loved me, my dead, cold heart melted. I knew I trusted him completely, loved him with all of my being, but I couldn't tell him that yet. He couldn't get off the hook so easily. I saw his sad look as he started walking away. Oh no, what had I done? I just scared off the only thing I cared for.

"Edward, wait! I'm sorry," I said. So much for not letting him off the hook. His smile lit up his whole face.

"This way," he said as he held out his hand.

**Author's Note**: Hi everybody, hope you had a great holiday season. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually never plan my chapters, as I'm sure you can tell, but I really like this one. I decided to have her changed because if she died well the story would be pretty much over. I wanted Bella to get mad for a while since she never chose her transformation, but don't worry their relationship will be just fine (: Although, when I was at the end of writing this I had a great idea for the next few chapters. It's about Bella kind of going through her rebellious phase and becoming evil-ish. Tell me what you think should happen next! Anyways I'll stop rambling (: Please review and check back for updates!


	10. Chapter 10: First Day Of Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (not yet) just kidding, enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

I took his hand and followed him out the door. I felt powerful. I could hear everything; a bear roaring in the distance, birds chirping, a stream babbling. I could smell the new snow even though I was inside. I'm not sure how I could smell snow when Edward was standing next to me, he was intoxicating. He didn't have just one scent, but it was sweet and mind-blowing. He led me through the house, past his parents I assumed. I gave them a small smile and then followed Edward out the door.

I was speechless. I thought snow was beautiful when I was human, but now, there just wasn't any words. Edward chuckled at my awe. Finally, we arrived at a clearing in the woods. It looked familiar, and through my blurry memories, I saw the meadow we were at. He patted the space next to him on a boulder.

"Bella, I can't read your mind. I need to know everything you're thinking. Don't spare my feelings," he whispered so quietly, that if I was human I wouldn't have been able to hear it. If I told him everything I was thinking, which now that I was a vampire was a lot, he would surely hate me. Though, it had to be said. I wasn't as crazed as before, so I'm sure things would go much better.

"I was so scared," I recalled, "after I tripped. You were smiling and laughing and looked completely crazy. I knew you were going to kill me. When you bit me, it burned. It was like somebody was burning all of my insides. I blacked out for a while. I woke up and all I could think about was how you betrayed me. I love you so much and then you burn me alive. I was ready to kill you. But, everytime I thought of you, I couldn't continue with it. Then when I transformed, I felt powerful and invincible. You were there, you watched me while I burned. Just like you watched when you stalked towards me to bite me. I freaked out. After your apalogy, I knew you were sincere." I stopped my extremely long explanation to look at him. He looked heartbroken and it was all my fault.

"As I said before, I am so sorry. But do know that Iove you. You are my everything." I smiled at him and cupped his face.

"I know that." He took a deep breath and got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, marry me?" I couldn't breathe. He was poroposing! I'd only known him for a few days then he turned me into a vampire. This was all moving way too fast. But, I knew I'd never want anyone else but him.

"No." His eyes were the saddest I had ever seen them. He looked away, defeated.

"I, I understand," he stated with a disconnected voice. Oh no, he didn't understand.

"No, no, no! Edward, I just mean not yet. I barely know you and this is a lot to take in, can you please wait for a little bit? At least until I get adjusted to my new life." I silently begged in my head that he would wait for me.

"Bella, I would wait forever for you," he said in such a loving tone, I would've cried if I could. He gave me a small peck on the cheek.

"Well then, let's go get better aquainted," he said with a mischevious grin.

**Edward's POV**

It had been five months since I first proposed. Every day I asked her to marry me and every day she said no. Though, I'm glad she rejected me. I've gotten to know her so much better. Our love became stroner, more real. I love her essence, her very being. I know she loves me equally, well maybe a little less.

"Isabella Swan, marry me?" I laughed as I said this. It was so routine now. I quit laughing when she didn't say 'no' right away. She grabbed my face and looked me dead in the eye.

"Yes, I will Edward Cullen," she said with complete confidence. My heart soared. After months of waiting, she was going to be Isabella Marie Cullen. It had a nice ring to it.

"This will be the first day of forever," I said, the happiness leaking into my voice. She gave me a smile that could take my breath away, if I had any to be taken.

"That's what I've always wanted."

**Author's Note**: And they lived happily ever after. I know it's so sad to see an ending, especially for my first ever fanfic. I hope you all enjoyed this story, because I know I sure did. Sorry for not updating sooner but I didn't want to see the ending. But don't be too sad, while I was writing this I got a great idea for another story, it's called "And Then She Smiled" I'll write the first chapter for that soon. So for the last time this story, please review and check back for updates (on my other stories). Thank you all so much for your reviews and support!


	11. Reviews

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, still.**

**StarCollins**- As my first reviewer ever, I would really like to thank you. Your reviews were definitely the funniest. I loved all the sarasm in them. I just loved how sarcastic of them was so I had to use it in the story (:

**lozzy035**- Thank you so so so much for all the reviews! I loved how you asked questions because they really helped shaped the story.

**persephonesfolly**- Thank you for telling me what you liked about the story, and for catching my spelling error (: seriously need a word processor.

**TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911**- You were one of my first reviewers, thank you for keeping a young writer inspired.

**DICATAKADD**- Thanks for all your reviews! Which other story did you like by the way?

**iAngel615.614**- I love your bluntness, it made me laugh. Also, it helped me write the other chapters.

**XxNonstoppSmilerxX**- Thank for reviewing so often, and for telling me about my spelling mistake (: One of these days I'll stop being lazy and install a word processor.

**harryginnyfan91**- Thanks for letting me know about the Cullen Clan, I didn't know that before.

**tucklil**- Thank you for letting me know you liked it. People telling me that really makes my day (:

**DizzyIzzyCullen**- Your reviews were really great. I loved the last one since I was hesitant for it to end and I wanted the ending to be great.

**Sweetie7smiled**- Thank you! I was so nervous about people's reactions to that chapter.

**DesereeSkyler**- I smiled so much when I saw your review. It really made my day.

**CullenLuv01**- Thank you so much for telling me your thoughts or questions on certain things. It really made the story better.

**Skylar87**- Thank you for telling me you liked my story, it really means a lot to me (:

**the loner freak**- Ha ha I never got why I was mean but thank you for liking my story (:

**Ally_soccer_girl**- I'm not great at updating, so thank you for giving me inspiration to do so.

**G**- Thank you! I totally called my mom to tell her that review. I hate fanfics that I can guess at.

**Pianogirl05**- Thank you, I was always really nervous that I was too choppy and that you might want a certain character's thoughts longer. I love Jacob and I thought he should be represented but not in a love way.

**Author's Note**: Hey everyone, sorry if I got your hopes up that there was an epilogue (hmm that's a good idea). I just wanted to let every person who reviewed how much I appreciated their reviews. They meant so much to me, seeing as this was my very first FanFic and the very first time I've ever written something. It really gave me the courage to continue writing and updating. So to all that reviewed or added me to alerts/favorites know that I am very thankful. Thank you all so much (:


End file.
